Destiny D. Sally
Introduction Sally is a "undercover" revolutionary that works in a bar in Mock town. Though more or less she can be seen throwing people out of her bar over many things. Appearance Sally is a average built women that is often times then not in skinny black jeans and black shorts. Her hair is not up often but at times is up when she is in a middle of a fight. When she is getting info she is seen wearing a midnight blue cape. Sally wears sunglasses and will move them to her hair when she sees fit. Sally only smokes when she has had a hard day and tends to keep a pack on her at all times. She also has black boots she tends to wear when dealing with trouble and if not she wears sandals. Personality Though Sally acts like a heartless B*tch she does have a soft side. She takes no crap from the pirates that visit Mock town. And goes as far as to point a gun to a pirates head because they disrespected Dragon. She does not stand for people bad mouthing Dragon and tends to kick them out a few minutes after that. Sally also has a somewhat strong dislike for marines and the WG. However she HATES Admril Akainu. When asked she said that he's a idiot that is riding to high on his justice. He needs to see what most have to think of him. She also hates most nobles and the world nobles. She does not mind those that care for their people. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Sally can somewhat use a sword, However she feels more at ease when using a gun. Marksmanship Though it is not seen often Sally carries a flick lock pistol in a black case. The holder is also black so it matches her outfit. Sally knows she's not as good as most. However she can hit her mark nine times out of ten. That is due to her great hand eye coordinating. Many wonder how she is like that however Sally just shrugs and states it took time and lots of it. Hand to Hand Combat Though many tend to wonder, Sally has made her own free style when it comes to hand to hand combat. Though she does at times bring out a dagger. She doesn't show any fear when it comes to proving her worth. Physical Strength Though unknown how, Sally was throwing men twice her size out of the bar her aunt owned when she was 8. Though it might've been due to her aunt teaching her how to fight. Though no light weight. Sally san blast apart a tree by punching it but has of yet been able to destory a boulder by doing the same. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons A flick lock pistol, Two daggers that are hidden in her boots. Also at times carries a small pistol on her right hip. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Sally tends to work solo, However she does have a small group that acts as her crew when she uses a small ship. She respects them all on some level. Since they are the reason the ship never sinks. Family Allies/ Friends Monkey D. Dragon. Sally meet Dragon when she was 13 in Mock Town. After seeing Sally beat up men twice her size because they bad mouth the bar owner and a few others. After the fight was finished/the men running from a pissed Sally Dragon asked if she would Join his fight for freedom. At first Sally was somewhat cold towards him and everyone else. However after a few months Sally started to warm up to everyone after being saved from almost getting killed. She now sees Dragon as a type of man that never goes against his word. She tend to beat up anyone that tries to bad mouth Dragon. ??? Sally sees ??? as a fellow Rev. Though they do at times agure when the time comes down to it they have each others back. ??? is one of the only people Sally will talk to with more respect when S/he walks into her bar. Though it is unknown if it is due to the fact that ??? is higher up or not. They both tend to work alone however they at times will work together on a mission. Ashwood S. Patrick Though it is unknown how they met. Sally shows some respect to Rick. Though at times she is rude she doesn't be to disrespect/ Enemies The World Goverment sees Sally as a threat. It is unknown if they have tired anything. Akainu, Sally sees Akainu as a total idiot that needs to be brought down a few pegs. So far it is unknown as to why she dislikes Akainu so much. It might be do to his "Justice" He sings about. Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Sally is more or less based off my sister Shelly. With her ways of doing things I just can't help but say that. You would be sorry if you messed with her or her family. Trust me a Angry Shelly is a very scary Shelly. Please i beg you do not piss her off. If so then your more or less screwed. Cause no way in hell am I going to bail you out. I will be running for my life after saying. " I told you so" I will however help you to the nearst hospital if your not in a body bag. Which I doubt you will be but who knows what could happen.Also she can be your best friend or your worst enemy depending on what you do. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes You got to the count of three. If your still in my bar by then best be ready to get your ass kicked. I Do Not Care if your a pirate. I've dealt with bugs like you since i was 10. So your saying that I should just give up? Please give me a break. I don't know the meaning of the words "Give Up". No one said life was easy. Are you going to sit there and let others rule your life. Or are you going to break free and live life how you want to? (unknown to who Sally was telling this to) I think it's best if you go ahead before she harms herself more. It will do no good bring her back dead. Spare me the bullshit story, I don't care you done and pissed me off, Now your gonna pay. Trivia Though Sally works in a bar she tends to not drink often or allot. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Revolutionary Category:Caring16